


Reunion, Long Time Coming

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW March Bingo [10]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ainsley comes back to fix what was broken with her and Leo</p><p>Prompt: Sex on Dining Table</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion, Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts).



She nervously knocked on the door to his condo. She'd left, because she wanted to be more than a secret tryst to him while he lived his life without her. She learned a lot while she was gone, and more since she came back. The news of his heart attack scared her. The news that there wasn't anyone in his life gave her hope. Which is why she now was knocking on his door, more scared than she'd ever been before.

When he opened the door, for the first time in her life she didn't know what to say. She just stared at him taking in all the changes since she left.

"Ainsley?" He questioned.

"Hello Leo," she managed to spit out.

"Ah, come in," he offered and when she came in and slipped her shoes off, he looked at her and asked, "Two questions. Are you just visiting, or are you here to stay?"

"That's what I've always loved about you Leo, straight to the point," she said looking it him.

"No babbling Ainsley, answer the question," he told her, his hand still on the door knob holding on as if his life depended on it.

She knew him well enough to tell he wasn't playing. He wanted an answer and wanted it now. "Staying, if you'll have me."

"About damn time," he said, letting go of the door knob to pull her into his arms.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," she said into his shoulder as he held her tight against him. "I just didn't... I was so confused..."

"You're here now," he told her shifting so he could look at her before leaning to kiss her gently.

She sighed as she felt his lips on hers. It had been so long for them. The gentle kiss turned so something more in no time as they fueled the passion that had been denied since she left. Soon he was pushing her back down the hall until they came into the kitchen and she ran into the table.

Leo lifted her onto the table as he continued to kiss her, his hands running up and down her back and along her legs. He pulled back slightly to look at her and saw the desire on her face and knew this was what they both needed right now and the words would come later. He skimmed his hands up her bare legs and slid under her skirt pushing it up and out of his way. When he reached her panties he grabbed and pulled, hearing the material rip and her giggle at the same time.

"I've missed you," she said as she ran her hands down his chest to his waist and unbuckling his belt. When she reached for his zipper, he pushed her hands aside and undid it himself, pulling his erection out as he shoved his trousers and boxers downward. "Leo," she said as she pulled him closer.

"I should be taking you to bed, doing this right," he whispered against her lips as he pulled her to the edge of the table, slipping his fingers inside her.

Quietly moaning,, she rested her head against his shoulder as he moved his fingers inside her. "No," she finally was able to think and answer. "This is perfect. Just like our first time at my old apartment."

He didn't say anything more, he pulled his fingers from her, and positioned himself to slide inside. He moaned as he entered her and felt her legs wrap around his waist. He missed this. He missed her. And as she leaned back to brace herself on the table he followed, using his free hand to unbutton her blouse so he could rest his face against her bare abdomen. Kissing her as he slowly moved.

She wrapped one arm around him, carding her fingers through his hair. She wanted him to go slow. She wanted him to go fast. She just wanted him and to be with him. And she was pretty sure she was saying all of that out loud but she couldn't be sure because she was caught up in the feel of him moving inside her and his fingers as he played and stimulated her until she knew she wouldn't last long.

The smell of her skin. Her fingers in his hair. Her legs around his waist. The feel of her body surrounding him pulling him, holding him inside. The words tumbling from her as he made love to her. He wasn't going to last, not this time, not after not being with her for so long.

And when they held on to each other afterward drained and happy, he was unable to stop kissing her. Her lips, her cheek, her forehead when she tried to blush and hide from his words as he whispered how she made him feel, between kisses.

"What's next?" She asked quietly afraid of his answer.

"A shower together. A nap. Then we go to wherever you have your clothes so you can change and pack a bag and then we are having dinner with Jed and Abby, before coming home. Here," he told her and waited for her to implode at the thought of having dinner with the President and First Lady.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh boy, we are. You want to do that? I'm not sure I can. Definitely," she said hoping she got everything in the right order and when she saw him smiling at her indulgently she knew she probably had.

"Yes. I'm sure. I'm not making the same mistake twice. And you better get used to it if you are staying especially since you do know I'm on the ticket as Santos's running mate."

"Yeah, I know. And I knew we'd be doing that, I just... Not tonight... Oh hell..."

He laughed with her. Her babbling when she got nervous always delighted him as much as it exasperated other people. But this was a new start for them and she was going to have to get use to it as he was sure he'd have to as well.

Stepping back he pulled he from the table and held her hand as he led her thought the rest of his condo toward the bedroom and the promised shower.


End file.
